Into the Breach
by Battle Box
Summary: In the grim darkness of the far future, there is only war. After the Fall of Medusa V campaign, the Knights Templar chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, must hunt down and confront a group whose treachery hits close to the heart. R
1. Introduction

It is the 41st millennium. For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. He is the master of mankind by the will of the gods, and master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day, so that he may never truly die.

Yet even in his deathless state, the Emperor continues his eternal vigilance. Mighty battle fleets cross the daemon-infested miasma of the warp, the only route between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomican, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in his name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines, bio-engineered super-warriors. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Imperial Guard and countless planetary defense forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus to name only a few. But for all their multitudes, they are barely enough to hold off the ever-present threat from aliens, heretics, mutants - and worse.

To be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been forgotten, never to be re-learned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim dark future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting gods.


	2. First Chapter

.

...Recordis Imperialis

...Inquisitorial Verification - IL: JR3020.  
Access Cleared to Level 12

Inquiry:  
...Adeptus Astartes; Knights Templar

Administratum Alert

**Adeptus Mechanicus Review**: Outstanding gene-seed tithe owed.  
(Resolved)

**Inquisitorial Censure**:  
Refusal to cooperate with the Holy Orders of the Emperor's Inquisition.  
Disobediance to an Inquisitor Lord of the Ordo Hereticus.  
Disrespect to an Inquisitor Lord of the Ordo Xenos.  
-Right to a home-world revoked.  
(Withdrawn due to lack of home-world.)  
-Charged to a century long penitent crusade. Recruitment rights revoked.

**Ecclesiarchal Reprimand**: Inability to demonstrate adequate adherence to Imperial Dogma.  
-Recruitment rights curtailed until further notice.  
(Withdrawn due to testimony of Cannoness Rayne Alexandra of the Order of Our Martyred Lady; Adepta Sororitas. Verified by Inquisitor Lord Jericho Ransdel; Ordo Hereticus.)

* * *

"All available information regarding this chapter's history is based on speculation and rumor. What solid evidence of anything existed long ago, and is but scraps of truth to be found in gossip. Nevertheless I will list the most prevalent speculations, that they may be available for your consideration."

_It is known that this chapter bears the designation of 768 with the Administratum Archives. It is, however, speculated that the chapter is much older; perhaps second founding era. Evidence to this hypothesis is as follows:_

_1) They maintain a level of sophistication in their equipment not shown by younger chapters.  
2) Mentions of Astartes matching their colorations, formations, and tactics can be found as far back as the Age of Apostacy._

_However old the _Templar_ actually are is irrelevant as of this writing. Next, if I may be forgiven for moving so quickly, I will touch upon their Primogenitor._

_Several hypothesi exist as to whom the _Templar_ gene-seed is descended from, but there is no conclusive evidence. The Templar, themselves, seem to be unaware of their own origins._

_1) Roboute Guilliman: As the _Ultramarines'_ gene-seed is commonly used in the creation of new chapters, this is a likely possibility. The _Templar_ gene-seed does have all functional aspects intact, circumstantially proving this hypothesis.  
2) Rogal Dorn: This rumor is based upon their organizational structure and battle behavior. They act similarly to the _Black Templar_, and may be a splinter faction of that chapter. The similarity in the names should also not be overlooked. Update: Impossible due to _Templars'_ functioning Betcher's Gland.  
3) Lion El'Jonson: _Dark Angels'_ gene-seed is just as pure and uncorrupted as _Ultramarines'_, if not used commonly in the creation of new chapters.  
4) Sanguinius: A long stretch, but the _Templar_ do show a love of assault tactics. It is also known that their battle-brothers can live many centuries if not slain in battle. This is similar to how the _Blood Angels_ and their successors are known to be; the _Templar_ possess equipment that is masterfully made by expert artisans._

_I have not included the numerous rumors and gossip, as I am sure that _My Lord_ is aware and need not be bothered by such needless information.  
_

Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes: A Most Secret Report  
Compiled for His Most Supreme Excellency  
the Patranoval Envoy, by his humble servant,  
Master Maximus Pliny

* * *

Inquiry:  
...Command; Knights Templar

"Robert the Righteous, as he is called, is the current Grand Master of the Knights Templar. As his name would suggest, the man is an extremely lawful and, as previous, righteous. Never once, in his four hundred year leadership of the Chapter, has he allowed them to devolve into barbarism. In fact, the man himself has instituted several rules and changes over time to protect the spiritual and physical purity of the chapter. Quite often those cognizant enough can make out the symbols of apothecaries marching into battle, leading squads of their battle-brothers. Marching at the head of the battle, himself, one can also see the black shape of a Chaplain nearby. Listening even casually you can catch the Chaplain's chants and prayers.

Always at the forefront of the battle, Robert carries two relics of the chapter with him: the _Kensai's Ward_ and the _Masters of War_. These are the Grand Master's badge of office, and usually matched with an arcane device called the Iron Halo.

The _Kensai's Ward_ is a suit of masterly crafted power armor, rumored to have been forged under the direct supervision of their unknown primarch, before the Horus Heresy. Each successive Grand Master adds to this armor during his service, creating an item unique in the Imperium.

_Masters of War_ is the collected name/title of the Grandmaster's blades. Like a Crux Terminatus, the guard of these weapons contain a small fragment of the Emperor's, praise be his name, armor. While I am unsure of their exact properties, tales abound about Grandmasters of antiquity shredding men and tank alike with nothing but those blades in hand. Surely they are potent artifacts, ones used in the righteous pursuit of vengeance against the _Great Traitors_.

Surely, then, this chapter is a zealous enforcer of the Emperor's, praise be his name, might. It is the humble opinion of this lowly servant that this chapter is an asset to the Emperor's, praise be his name, Imperium."

Leaders of the Adeptus Astartes: A Most Secret Report  
Compiled for His Most Supreme Excellency  
the Patranoval Envoy, by his humble servant,  
Master Maximus Pliny

Addendum to this report: Robert the Righteous fell in battle during the Fall of Medusa V, struck down in an ambush by a host of Tau artillery. His successor, Formerly First Captain Malek, destroyed the remaining Tau forces his men located in that sector. It is speculated that Robert the Righteous was entombed in one of the _Templar's_ dreadnoughts.

* * *

Inquiry:  
...Order of Our Martyred Lady

**Order of Our Martyred Lady:**

Based in the Convent Sanctorum of St. Katherine, built high within the superstructure of Tempestora Hive on Ophelia VII, the Order of Our Martyred Lady has convents throughout the galaxy and is one of the largest of the Orders Militant. Originally entitled the Order of the Fiery Heart, the Sisters changed their name within centuries of their founding by Ecclesiarch Alexis XXII, in memory of the supreme sacrifice made by their patron, Saint Katherine.

After the fall of Tempestora, the Order of Our Martyred Lady could barely field the equivalent of three companies upon the battlefields of Armageddon. The loss of the Sanctorum sent shock waves throughout the entire Order, leading to many Novices questioning their faith in the divine Emperor.

* * *

Inquiry:  
...Medusa V

**Medusa V:**

The Medusa star system is located on the far side of the galaxy to Holy Terra. Named after the home world of the _Iron Hands_ Space Marine Chapter, the star system consists of eight planets; named Medusa I - VIII. Of these worlds, two were suited to human habitation (Medusa IV and V), and two were gas giants (Medusa VI and VII).

The original purpose of colonizing the Medusa system was to provide a way station and staging point for Imperial starships seeking to utilize the phenomena known as Van Grothe's Rapidity. The system's great mineral wealth, discovered after the removal of the native alien species and the colonization of Medusa IV and V, became one of the primary contributors to industry in its galactic subsector.

The presence of Van Grothe's Rapidity causes significant warp storms to flare up on occasion. These storms served to cut off external access to the Medusa system for varying periods of time, ranging from months to decades.


	3. Second Chapter

The automatic bridge door of the _Sepulchre_, battle barge of the _Templar_ first and tenth companies, hissed open suddenly. Scout-sergeant Jolorr, fresh from the surface of Medusa V, stepped onto the bridge and strode to his lord's presence. Crossing one arm over his chest in a martial salute, he stopped before the captain's throne; currently occupied by newly elevated Grandmaster: Malek.

Lord Malek remained silent for a moment, as if unaware of his sergeant's presence. Sergeant Jolorr was fighting to remain still and calm in the interim, and nearly blinked in surprise when his lord stood. "Report, scout-sergeant." Malek ordered.

"My lord," he began, "we have located the patrol from the second company." Jolorr replied, shifting to attention.

"Excellent. Have them report to me at once." Malek ordered. "I am eager to know why they were detained. The warp anomaly is closing and..." He trailed off, confidant the sergeant understood him.

"If I may, my lord?" Jolorr was silent until a simple gesture from his Grandmaster granted him the permission to continue. "They are unable to report in, my lord. We located their remains in the wastes."It was only due to the supreme discipline of a space marine that he did not flinch when Malek's face paled.

His right brow still lifting in surprise and suspicion, Malek proceeded to cross his arms behind his back. "Do explain, sergeant. I ordered them not to engage enemy forces."

"From what we could tell, my lord, the assault squad had been torn apart by claws.. or talons."

Malek's brow lifted imperceptibly higher. "Tyranids, this far over?"

"We cannot be sure of that. No sign of bestial attackers were found, sir."

"What of the rest of the patrol, sergeant? That patrol had two squads of 'devastators' with them. You mean to tell me they failed to slay even one attacker?"

"If I may, my lord, I was just getting to that." Jolorr answered, his gaze shifting away from his lord's piercing eyes. "While it seems those responsible for the deaths of Brother Ceres and his assault squad are long gone...my team did discover something."

Something akin to disgust or embarrassment flashed through his eyes. "We discovered several bodies perforated by bolter rounds. They belonged to _Adepta Sororitas, Order of Our Martyred Lady_."

"Sisters? The only detachment of _Adepta Sororitas_ in this area were under Cannoness Alexandra..." Turning to one of the command crew, he ordered an open vox to the Cannoness when Jolorr interrupted him.

"My lord, you must know, they bore the markings of Chaos."

The entirety of the _Sepulchre's_ bridge went silent with that declaration, and Lord Malek whirled around on the scout. Such a claim, without proof, was damning in and of itself. With deathly calm he took two steps to bring himself face to face with his junior officer. "Explain yourself, and explain quickly."

"The Ecclesiarchial and Inquisitorial markings and heraldry had been defaced. Their power armor, what remained, bore clashing colors in nonsensical patterns. Also there were beginnings of mutation on a few of the bodies." Everyone on the bridge knew what that description meant, and whispers were already spreading amongst the command crew before Malek silenced them with a glare. "Astropath, I need you to send a message to Ophelia VII. Secure and of the highest priority."

--

/start communication.

-Code 21 Secure-

Governor Inquisitor  
Convent Sanctorum of St. Katherine; Ophelia VII

Grand Master Malek; _Iron Templar_ (Adeptus Astartes 768)

Orbit over Medusa V

Governor-Inquisitor:

I will be brief, as I know that you and yours hold little love for me and mine.

It is with the utmost regret that I inform you of an outbreak of heresy on the damned surface of Medusa V. Attached are images taken by one of my scout-sergeants at the sight of an ambush that claimed twenty of my senior battle-brothers. The assailants are believed to have been members of an _Adepta Sororitas_ preceptory. It is my belief that several of their members defected to the cult-service of Chaos.

By His authority and the sovereign might of the Golden Throne, I commit the _Templar_ to the extermination of these traitors. May His wrath be swift and painful.

/end communication.

--

The fate of those under his command rested upon the shoulders of the Grandmaster. The duty to lead them well was his. So it now fell upon Lord Malek to conduct funeral rights for the fallen. The battle-brothers that could be spared had dropped planet side to the secure base camp they had earlier established. The Apothecarion Corps, the lone librarian and his apprentice, and the Chaplains all were present as well.

"Brothers. Hear me!" He called, silencing all. "We are here to pay respects to our honored dead; who died in service to the Emperor on Medusa V. They fought and died well, and in their passing have earned the right to sit at His side." Malek's booming voice carried to the entire assembly. Walking among the bodies of the fallen, he placed a pair of coins over each battle-brother's closed eyes. At their breast, he laid to rest a medal; the _Valoris Imperator_.

Once the Grandmaster had moved back to the forefront of the gathering, each apothecary took a single step forward. "The fallen shall forever be remembered as the Emperor's finest." They shouted, shaking the heavens.

Malek continued, giving his fallen brothers a martial salute. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" The chorus was picked up by all those assembled as their leader lit the funeral pyres for each marine.

From the back of the gathered Astartes, a thunderous boom broke the somber silence. The voice of the venerable dreadnought carried further and stronger than even the Grandmaster. "**Helmets lock!**"

Two hundred helmets locked and sealed simultaneously with one audible click-hiss.

"**Form ranks!**" Twenty-one marines marched from the funeral lines to stand evenly before the bodies of the dead.

"**Present arms!**" The twenty-one drew their bolters and held them ready before them.

At the Lord Malek's nod, the honored elder gave the command to fire. Twenty-one shots rang out, the familiar sound of bolt gun fire filling the clearing. Thirty times did this repeat, one full magazine, the silence in-between broken with a unified chorus of "Hail!" Once finished, the honor guard holstered their sacred weapons and returned to their positions.

As Lord Malek signaled for the thunderhawks to prepare for departure, the totality of it all hit him hard. Fear was beyond the ken of the Astartes, but sorrow was not. _We shall make them pay in blood a thousand fold for each brother that fell here. I swear it._


	4. Third Chapter

It was several weeks before the _Templar's_ fleet could respond to the summons, and arrive at the secured location. The masters of the ten companies were finally gathered in one location, that being the private chambers of the Grandmaster.

"...and that is what befell our lord. With his last order, I was named his successor and charged with the _Templar's_ future." Malek finished, looking at the empty chair representing the first company: his former seat.

"So tell us, Grandmaster, why are we not on our way to the xenos' home world to eradicate them?" The master of the second asked. Several of the others nodded thoughtfully at that.

"Because of two reasons, my brothers." Lord Malek began, "First, even the full strength of our chapter is not enough to destroy the entire Tau race. Without reinforcements we would fall."

"But a glorious end, purging the xeno filth!" Chimed in the master of the fifth.

"Do be quiet, Joseph." Malek broke in. "As I was saying... Second, I have committed the _Templar_ to a different mission. One that is more important than revenge for our late Grandmaster's mortal wounding."

The gathered masters looked at each other in confusion. They were unsure of what could be so drastically important as to supercede their vengeance. "What, Grandmaster, is so important?" Master Joseph prodded.

"Twenty of our dead brothers were killed, not by Tau or Traitor Legions, but by heretics." Here he paused, allowing the masters to absorb the information.

Just as it seemed someone was about to comment, Lord Malek continued. "These heretics were _Adepta Sororitas_. The same sisters who had been fighting at our side until their betrayal."

A chorus of shock rang out from the gathered company masters. Their shock soon gave way to rage, a feeling they shared with their lord.

Malek swore. "We shall slay them by the thousands, by the millions if it must be, but I will not allow our honor to be stained with their betrayal."

"What say you?" Looking at his gathered brothers, he waited in silence. None seemed able to speak, their own rage working against them "_What say you?_"

As one they all lept from their chairs, "Death to them all!"

--

"**Are you prepared, my son?**" Came the rumbling question as Malek entered the chapel. He looked up in surprise at the dreadnought before the altar. "Elder? I was under the impression the First Chaplain did the ceremony."

"**He is here to watch the ceremony, but I will perform it.**" The venerable dreadnought rumbled. "**The rare event where the previous Grandmaster survives to his successor's promotion has its own ceremony.**" Robert explained.

"Elder." the first chaplain interrupted.

"**Yes. Let us begin.**" The dreadnought intoned. His power claw raised and opened to reveal a closed parchment tome held there. "**Place thy hand on this tome and repeat after me, ye who would lead us.**" Malek walked forward in his simple white cotton robe. He raised his hand and placed it upon the book cradled in the dreadnought's much larger 'hand.'

"**A knight is sworn to valor.**"  
"A knight is sworn to valor."

"**His heart knows only virtue.**"  
"His heart knows only virtue."

"**His blade defends the helpless.**"  
"His blade defends the helpless."

"**His might upholds the weak.**"  
"His might upholds the weak."

"**His word speaks only truth.**"  
"His word speaks only truth."

"**His wrath undoes the wicked.**"  
"His wrath undoes the wicked."

Elder Robert listened proudly as his successor perfectly recited the oath. "**Who here will vouch for his spiritual purity?**"

First Chaplain Kinas took a step forward. "I vouch for the purity of his spirit."

"**Who here will vouch for his mental purity?**"

Chief Librarian Durbran strode a step from the shadows. "I vouch for the purity of his mind."

"**Who here will vouch for the purity of his body?**"

Apothecary Primus Garindan joined the other two silently. "I vouch for the purity of his body."

"**And I shall vouch for the purity of his honor. Kneel, Knight of the Templar.**" Robert ordered. Malek removed his hand and dropped to a single knee with head bowed. "**In the name of our great lord, the Emperor himself, I name you Grandmaster.**"

A servitor appeared, carrying a pair of swords in his arms. The cyborg stopped before the kneeling Malek, who then rose and took the sheathed weapons in his hands. "**You are now armed to lead this chapter into battle.**" Robert began, "**But unarmoured.**"

"I shall armor his body, my lord." Said a voice coming from the back of the chapel. The Master of the Forge came forth, a suit of power armor held before him by the arms of his servo-harness.

Walking carefully, the senior most Techmarine approached. Each of the others, excluding Robert, worked with him to place the suit upon Malek's frame. When it was done, they attached the swords to the magnetic harness upon his left hip.

"**Bring forth the chalice, First Chaplain.**" Kinas moved forward to the alter, taking a golden cup in one hand and returning to the venerable dreadnought. With a bow he took Malek's left hand, drew a dagger, and cut the palm. Walking to first the Librarian, and the Apothecary, he repeated this. Finally he spilt his own blood into the cup and then walked back to the dreadnought.

Lowering the power claw and holy tome inside, Robert continued. "T**he blood in this chalice belongs to each of you, but is mixed and joined as one. Partake of it and _be_ one.**"

Malek took the chalice and drank in a small dose, then passed the chalice so each of the others did in turn. What remained was used to draw the _Templar's_ emblem on Robert's hull. "**You are bound to each other in honor, and now in blood. Your body is fortified with their strength, and they with yours.**"

At this, the gathered officers of the chapter filed out of the chapel, leaving Malek alone with his predecessor. "**We must speak, Grandmaster. You must trust this is the truth, and then understand why I sought to continue the Great Crusade aborted so long ago...**" The thunderous voice spoke slowly and with caution.

"**It has to do with our primarch...**"


	5. Fourth Chapter

All were silent upon the _Sepulchre's_ bridge, as well as bridge of every other ship in the _Templar_ fleet. While they knew what to expect, and what they were fighting, the knowledge still drained them. Numb minds threatened to freeze all activity; righteous fury alone kept them moving about their duties.

While regrettable, it was not unheard of for Inquisitors to fall into radicalism and heresy in a generation. The thought of Adepta Sororitas falling to chaos, however, was unconscionable.

A deep and commanding voice broke the damning silence. "Navigator, what's our status?"

"We'll be coming out of the warp in five minutes, my lord."

"Excellent." It replied, "Vox-master, patch me to the internals."

With just a motion of the hand over the controls the vox-master gave Lord Malek's command throne an open channel. "In a short time we will be exiting the warp near Kar Duniash. The fleet belonging to the traitors is currently in orb..-"

The emergency alarm began to sound, cutting the Grand Master's speech off. "Report!"

"Scattered reports from the fleet, my lord. The _Undercroft_, _Golgotha_, _Charnel_, and _Polyandrium_ escort destroyers are reporting immanent failure of their Gellar Field." Sung-Ziyi, mistress of astropaths, whispered.

"Order them out of warp!"

Even with her face covered by a veil, the horror was evident. "I-I can't!"

A gauntlet-clad fist slammed into the arm of the command throne. "Vox-master, signal for the Chief Librarian. Tell hi..-"

"That won't be necessary, Grandmaster. I am already here." Durbran chimed as he walked silently over to the command dias. His psychic hood was already glowing brightly. The marine's eyes slid to a half lidded position, and he began to mumble. "...maim, kill, burn...food, meat, sustenance..."

The psyker's eyes shot open and he clutched the force staff tightly. "Grand Master, the _Polyandrium_...-"

Lord Malek nodded sullenly. "...has been destroyed."

Turning an imperious gaze upon the Librarian, Lord Malek frowned. "You touched the mind of the enemy, can you destroy them?"

"No, Grandmaster. I can only stall them long enough for the remaining ships to pull out of warp." He answered. Before the Grandmaster even had a chance to give the order, the pysker's hood was glowing with his amplified power.

"_Golgotha_ and _Charnel_ have dropped out of warp. _Undercroft_ is showing fluctuations in the power grid and is unable to transition. Something is anchoring the ship here!" The mistress reported.

"Navigator, make the necessary adjustments to bring us along side them. Have all power routed to the Gellar Field, we shall use ours to cover them as well." Turning to another group of men sitting before consoles, he gave different orders. "Once we have them covered, you are to lock onto the ship and prepare to exit the warp."

The pilots and the navigator 'aye'ed their affirmation of the orders, and set about the task. Without another word Lord Malek got up from his command chair and strode in the direction of the lift.

Durbran turned at the motion, his hood dimming only a fraction. "Where are you going, Grandmaster?"

"To prepare to board that ship, Epistolary. Our brothers will need reinforcements."

--

The _Sepulchre_ dropped from the warp, dragging the _Undercroft_ along like a screaming child. None of the members of the boarding party were sure how many warp-spawned beasts and daemons remained inside her. None of them cared.

Once the conversion to normal space was complete, Lord Malek himself led the party across the boarding umbilical. It was he that placed the satchel charge against the _Undercroft's_ hatch to gain entrance. It was also the Grandmaster who was first to see the devastation wrought aboard the destroyer.

Few of the bodies belonged to _Templar_ marines, but instead to the mortal crew members. Torn apart and strewn about like discarded toys, the mortals would have died horribly. Stepping cautiously over the bodies, Lord Malek took stock of the situation. It looked grim. Even with his hand-picked honor guard of veterans, and an escort of terminators, they could be in for a nasty push forward.

"Captain Taq, take your Justicars to the aft of the ship. Stop only to give the dying the Emperor's Mercy." He ordered, gesturing down the corridor.

Turning in the opposite direction, Lord Malek took his honor guard towards the fore. There was no light on inside the ship, so the only illumination was provided by the flamer one marine carried. It wasn't long before the light revealed a hunched form over the body of a marine. It hissed and spat at the squad, and lept towards Malek.

Its flight was abruptly stopped by a dozen bolter rounds, and what was left of the chaos spawn was quickly incinerated. "We're heading in the right direction, then." One of the marines noted dryly.

It wasn't long before they encountered more bodies, mortal and marine alike, spread out like entrees at a feast. It was astonishing, then, when they discovered an Astartes who was still alive. His helmet was shattered and half his face was visible, and if not for a cough they would have left him with the dead.

Kneeling next to the figure, Lord Malek carefully removed the shattered helmet before sitting the injured marine against the bulkhead. "What happened, brother?"

"My...lord." The marine began, trying weakly to salute. "the beasts appeared in the center of the ship. Endless wave." The marine stopped speaking as bloody coughs wracked his frame.

"My team was pushed towards the bridge, others were pushed towards engineering."

"You never made it to the bridge, did you?"

"No, my lord. We failed. Forgive me."

"It was not your fault, brother." Snapping his fingers, he ordered two of the honor guard to support the wounded marine back to the _Sepulchre_. "The rest of us shall make haste to engineering."


	6. Fifth Chapter

The automatic doors before the power lift hissed open, revealing the empty antechamber ahead of Lord Malek and his honor guard. He raised an auspex in his right hand, taking a reading of the corridors outside the antechamber. Giving a silent gesture with the auspex, Malek took point and led his men through the door.

Swinging his auspex to the left, then the right, he waited on the displayed results. A blip was revealed inside the room to his left. Unfortunately, the room was a machining shop for the tech-priests; the blip would be behind several multi-ton machines.

When the auspex slipped to his right, it revealed several blips inside the room just ahead of them. It also indicated that the 'blips' were almost directly behind the door. Another gesture and the group proceeded forward in that direction; weapons were readied and Malek slipped the auspex away. The door hissed open just as he drew the _Masters of War_, revealing a fleshy amalgamation of tentacles, claws, and sharp edges. The smell of rotting flesh exploded through the open door, as well as the additional scent of machine oils and lubrication.

Trained vollys of bolter fire exploded from the eight pistols amongst the honor guard, wizzing by their lord to bounce off the chaos spawned monster's hide. Several of the rebounding rounds thudded into the unmoving pieces of servitors strewn inside. One bolt sparked off a bench and exploded into the ceiling, shutting down the lights.

Before the chaos spawned monstrosity could react to the pain of impacts, the honor guard raised their weapons. At the point of the group, Malek leapt forward with blades at the ready. His honor guard were quick on their feet and charged in right behind, sharing the rage of their master for this mutated beast. Before the wretch had time to respond, it was cut down, and Lord Malek charged passed without being slowed.

Behind the chaos spawn, just past a bench of tools, were a group of daemons. Malek lept onto the bench itself and pushed off, veritably flying into the surprised daemons with a roar.

--

"I repeat, we are under concentrated/supressive fire." Captain Taq shouted into the vox-caster of his helmet. He paused long enough to raise his storm bolter over the barricade and snap off a quick burst. The return fire of several heavy stubbers spanged into the metal in response, and he dropped his weapon back to his side.

"_Sepulchre_, can you read me? This is Captain Taq of the Justicar's first squad. We are under heavy suppressive fire."

A burst of static was his only reply, the powerful warp energy permeating the ship was distorting communications. Taq was kicking himself for not having seen this ambush coming; the Justicars had barely left the main engineering bay before a wave of firepower blasted into them.

"Grandmaster, are you receiving?"

"Captain!" One of the Justicars at his side hissed after looking over the barricade. "Large mutants, my ten, coming this way."

"On my mark." Taq nodded in reply. "Concentrated volleys!"

"Mark!" Captain Taq and the nine other terminators stood to their feet, moving as one to point their weapons towards the encroaching mutants. "Fire!"

He heard, rather than saw, as the assault cannons began firing. They drowned out the rapport of the storm bolters, and the sheer mass of fire was always impressive to him. Captain Taq watched in horror as their concentrated barrage only tore apart a pair of the giant mutants. The rest were still charging and now brandished scavenged weapons.

--

The daemons, known as Tzeentchian horrors, were unable to respond quickly to the assault. Fire blossomed at their ever-gaping mouths, ready to shoot into the Astartes. There was never a chance, though, as Malek slammed into the group of daemons. Several were knocked sprawling, and they were lucky enough to survive his blades.

Those within reach, however, were not so fortunate. Precise cuts removed limbs from joints, and heads from fleshy masses. As the _Templar's_ Grandmaster finished his first attack, his honor guard charged into the daemons. Confused and overwhelmed, the horrors 'died' swiftly and without the chance for retaliation.

Turning at the sound of open doors, the _Templar_ prepared for another assault. They were not prepared for the shrill screeching that seemed to penetrate their helmets. Heads swimming with unblockable agony, they were unable to meet the new daemons' charge.

Achingly attractive females suddenly filled the sights of the Astartes, brandishing claws and talons were hands should have been. The _Templar_ were forced to dodge and weave around the attacks as their heads swam. After a few seconds of being completely on the defensive, the Lyman's Ear implant was able to begin filtering the screech. Finally, the _Templar_ were able to orient themselves and strike back.

The ten Astartes struck back simultaneously, in near perfect form. Malek and Arai-Beni, the veteran sergeant of the honor guard, stood back to back. Each had two weapons in his hand, and both struck and parried in harmony. With a grace suspected of a much smaller person, the pair opened a five foot circle around them with which no daemon could enter.

Meanwhile, the other eight members of the squad were busy with the massed daemonettes. Unable to get to Malek, they turned their attention on the other marines. The eight fought just as effectively, if far more brutally, then their lord and sergeant. Soon the Slaaneshi daemons were fading back into the warp, leaving nothing but a memory behind.

Looking around rapidly, Lord Malek sheathed one blade and withdrew his auspex. With a silent command, the marines under his command moved to flank the nearby exit.

"My lord..-" Arai-Beni, the hand-picked veteran captain of the honor guard, broke the vox silence.

"Yes, brother-sergeant. I hear it." Lord Malek answered. "Assault cannon fire."

He glanced at the reading on the auspex one more time and then nodded. "Captain Taq's men are well trained. We will arrive in time."

--

The large group of mutants down the straight corridor had stopped firing and Captain Taq now noticed why. They had used the distraction of the big mutants to move within range of the laspistols they carried. With a wordless signal, Taq and his Justicars dropped back behind the barricade. Just as the last head vanished behind the steel, the heavy stubbers began firing once more.

"They are wearing _Templar_ iconography, captain." Taq's second reported. "They appear to be the _Undercroft's _detachment of the Errant Sentries."

"Weak willed cowards!" Captain Taq hissed. "Prepare to fire again on my mark. Aim for the bastards sullying our colors!"

On a three count, all ten of the terminators lept upright and opened fire down the corridor. The assault cannons shredded through the makeshift razorwire and several of the mutated men. Those unfortunate enough to be caught in the initial burst were dead before they struck the deck. Those the assault cannons did not kill either took cover, or were blasted apart by the storm bolters.

Captain Taq watched with amazement as the swollen mutants, the two remaining, charged out of the machine shop to his left. He had thought they were in retreat after the Justicars caught them mid-charge. "More fun for us." He mused, drawing looks from his squad-mates. He raised his storm bolter and snapped off a round, but the bolt missed the lead figure.

Pivoting in place, the Justicar opened fire upon the charging big mutants. The biggest of the two, the obvious choice for the boss, tumbled away from the fire with a grace he shouldn't possess. His unfortunate companion was chewed to bits by massed fire.

As the traitor _Errant Sentry's_ own massed fire crashed into the terminator armor, the Justicars pivoted in place once more to unleash a return volley. Several screams accompanied the barrage, signaling that they had successfully hit. "The fools should know when they're beaten." Taq's second, an old man named Arthur, laughed.

Their attention on the traitor-mutants ahead of them, they had seemed to ignore the boss mutant of the squad they just decimated prior. It was the awareness of one of the Justicars that alerted them. He shouted a warning into the vox, just in time to alert his brethren.

The big mutant had produced a flamer in the seconds their attention had wavered, and now was raising it at them. Before the squad could turn and fire, a gout a flame burst forth and began to lick at the paint on their armor.


	7. Sixth Chapter

Zachariah, a mere Enginseer of the _Adeptus Mechanicus_, sat uncomfortably on the bulk transport descending towards the surface. Several other individuals were also on the shuttle, but he stood out because he was the only one who did not appear to be a mercenary. The others, though, ran the gamut from tribal warrior all the way to apparent ex-military.

But it was not the other people riding on the shuttle that made him uncomfortable. He was still dealing with the loss of the force he had been assigned to, and their destruction. So this new mission, immediatly after, came as a shock. But he was a good soldier and enginseer, and obeyed the orders given to him to the best of his ability.

While he attempted to relax, it appeared that the others were idly chatting or attempting to cause trouble. As the bulk transport/shuttle descended towards Emperor's Island on the surface below, he closed his eyes and went over the terms of his mission once more.

--

The shuttle that Zachariah rode was not the only one heading towards the surface at that very moment. Though there were many others, only one of them carried a person who was on a mission similar to his own.

The mercenaries and warriors on the ship were just as eclectic as Zachariah's, if not more so. One of them in particular, a woman dressed in leathers that barely concealed her, was attempting to both intimidate and hit on every man around her.

She repeated the same two lines almost exactly to every man around her. "Come on, big boy, can't you take a real woman?" and "Why don't you show me what you can do?"

This shuttle, however, landed on Emperor's Island before the shuttle carrying Zachariah. It was quick to land and open the boarding hatch, then hurriedly rush the passengers out and on their way. It was expected that those on the landing field would find their own way, so no care was given to direct them other than to get off the landing pad itself.

The woman in leathers was busy trying to pick a fight with the larger males descending the ramp at this time. Most of them saw through her antics, and were just as quick to dismiss her with a laugh and walk away. One of them made the mistake of accepting her offer, and whirled around while aiming his rifle at her.

She drew one of the pair of swords from her back and quickly slashed at them. As he fired off a shot, her blade cut the end off his las rifle. The bolt went wide into the ship, smacking into a storage compartment and starting a fire. He fell backwards away from her, attempting to draw a pistol, as she drew the other sort of pursued him.

It was at this time that a friend of his saw what was going on and attempted to intervene. He shouldered his rifle and aimed at the woman in leathers. Before he could fire off a shot, though, she ran her blade through his companion and dove into a roll. His shot naturally missed and he tracked her, attempting to get another shot off as she ran towards him.

Like a blur of animal hides rushing towards him, the woman surged ahead with her single remaining blade held in both hands. She raised it to her shoulder and brought it down upon the last remaining man with his weapon. Surprised, he fell backwards with the crimson line across his chest.

"Guess they couldn't take a real woman?" She mused to herself with a laugh.

As she turned to look for any more challenges, the next shuttle was preparing to land. She was quickly grabbed and ushered the hell off the landing pad much to her protest.

--

As Zachariah descended the ramp of his shuttle, he saw the mess that had just been left behind by the woman in leathers. But what really caught his attention was the emergency crew rushing towards the shuttle. His tech-priest mentality quickly demanded to know what was going on. So, naturally, he rushed over to see just that.

Arriving, he could smell the fire's damage. The burning conduit shrouding, seat foam, and paint as well as every other smell quickly told the tech-priest exactly what he needed to know. Without another thought he rushed inside to see what he could do.

The emergency crews attempted to stop him, until they saw his mechanic is markings. Before he even had to tell them to get out of his way and allow him to work, the emergency crews left the shuttle. The Zachariah surveyed the damage caused by the fire and deduce that it was started by energy weapons fire.

Ignoring the captain who was now rushing into the ship and demanding to know what was going on, Zachariah went right to work. His mechadendrites were already cutting, sawing, or hacking away the ruined sections of conduit so that he could replace them.

"What is going on inside my ship?" The captain demanded.

"This ship is property of the _Adeptus Mechanics_, you are merely using it for the duration of your short life." Zachariah reprimanded.

The captain frowned harshly. "The hell it is, who do you think you are?"

"Enginseer Zachariah of the _Adeptus Mechanicus_."

The captain scowled even more fiercely. He had no response now that a member of the _Mechanicus_ was inside his ship, and working on it at the moment. No matter what his feelings were on the matter, there was nothing he could do to dissuade the tech-priest's mind. After staring at Zachariah while he worked for a long moment, the captain finally turned around and stormed out of the ship.

Even after the captain left in his huff, Zachariah continued to work diligently. His mechadendrites had removed all of the damage conduits. By the time the captain had left, he was already beginning to replace the burned wiring. In moments flat he'd already replaced the conduits in unpainted form and was busy reciting the Litanies of Purification.

As soon as he finished working, Zachariah left the ship and nonchalantly. To him it was nothing more than an injured machine that had to be fixed. There had been no doubt in his mind that he would do it, so he had done it. But the men outside, it had been something interesting. So they had gathered around to watch.

"Is there something else amiss?" Zechariah asked to a man who appeared to be the master of the landing pad.

The man looked at Zachariah was surprise in his eyes. "No, no there is no problem here. Thank you for taking care of the problem with the ship. Now I can get on its way and we can continue ferrying men down from the station."

"Excellent." Zacharias said, more to himself, as he started to walk away. "Then I shall continue on my way."

--

It took him several hours to get from the landing pad to a ferry, and then off of Emperor's Island. Once he finally arrived at the mainland, Zachariah found himself a dark corner to stay out of the way and signaled with his wrist vox unit.

"I have arrived as per my instructions. Awaiting further orders. Please advise."

Zachariah waited for several long minutes until a response finally came. "Excellent. Now that you are on the planet's surface, you are to make contact with another agent of mine already there."

"How will I know whom I am looking for?" He asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"You will know her when you see her, believe me she sticks out." The voice, a female one, replied. "Continue with your investigation, and you will undoubtedly encounter her."

"And is there some way that I will know it is her? There are a lot of people here who 'stick-out' as it were." Zachariah asked.

"Look for something that she has, that no one else should." The voice demurred.

"Order acknowledged." Zachariah replied.

The voice spoke almost as if the owner was smiling. "Welcome to Acreage."


End file.
